Step Towards the Light
by XxDeafening.SilencexX
Summary: Orochimaru's thoughts about Sasuke's betrayal of Konoha and what he should do next. SasukeXNaruto, hints of OrochimaruXJiraiya. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own them…

Warning: Very OOC Orochimaru here. He's…actually compassionate and whatnot. But despite this fic, I still believe he is a slimy bastard. This was just an idea I couldn't possibly pass up.

-----

"Step Towards the Light"

Your eyes are always so emotionless, Sasu-chan. They're such a dull black all the time, except when I mention power, or Itachi. You want power more than anything, that was why you came to me at all, and you want the power for your revenge. I see your eyes dilated with emotion when I mention your brother – undoubtedly you are imagining the moment when you are triumphant, when he lies dead and gone in front of you.

And there's just one other time when your eyes light up. When I mention Uzumaki Naruto.

Your eyes are soft then, and immeasurably sad. You probably believe you hide it so well, and you do. I would not have seen it if I had not been looking. I have always suspected it, you know. The two of you seemed to have such a deep relationship in Konoha, as if the friendship and rivalry was just the surface. When I learned about your fight with Uzumaki, I knew. You could have killed him, and yet you didn't. If that had been me or Itachi you had been fighting, you would have not have let us live.

So this Naruto was different – he was somehow special to you. He was somehow loved by you. And you had given that love up, given everything up, to come to me and gain power. Power to fight your brother. I find it strange, somehow, that your brother still has enough hold on you to make you give up your life. Isn't that what he would want you to do?

But then, you know that too. You just want to make him bleed, make him hurt, make him pay for the massacre of your family. Everybody has a goal. Yours has become an obsession. Did you need something to hang on to after your family was dead and your beliefs, morals, ideals, all broken? Itachi did all that on purpose, you know. He loved your love, but he loves your hate even more. It's become like a drug to him. Don't ask how I know.

We'll defeat him together, you know we will, Sasuke. We'll defeat him and when we strike the final blow you'll be happy; it's the only happiness I can grant you. Because then you'll dwindle inside our mind and I'll have to watch and listen and feel as you die. And in those final moments you won't be thinking of me, you'll be thinking of Konoha and your Naruto and what you could've shared. You'll regret ever coming to me, of surrendering to the darkness when the light was right by your side.

You'll cry.

You'll sob your heart out and I'll sob with you because you are my heart.

I would know how you feel, because long ago, longer than you know, I felt the same. I abandoned my light. And now I regret it, regret it so much because I can never go back just as you will never be able to either.

Now you're making the same mistake. But I can't stop you. I won't stop you. Even if you're on a crash course with fate I want to watch, to see what you will do. And maybe you won't crash. Maybe you'll realize your mistake and fight me to go back and I would let you win because I would want you to be happy.

Naruto makes you happy.

Then, of course, Itachi would be furious – he's been looking forward to your hate and your anger and the fight. He would try to find you, to kill Naruto and reignite that dark fire in your heart.

Unbeknownst to you, I would stop him. I would fight him before he got to Konoha and I would kill him to protect you and the happiness I never had. I would die, one way or another. But I would bring him down to hell with me. There wouldn't be a funeral. Our bodies would just decompose and return to the Earth, leaving just our clothes stained with our blood. Maybe someone will find us and report it to the Hokage and you'll learn of it and wonder.

Maybe Tsunade will wonder.

And maybe Jiraiya will cry. But probably not. He's probably forgotten our almost happiness for our ever-present hate. Just like Naruto's trying to forget you…

Will you make the right choice and go back? Or will you let your hate consume you?

I will watch.

I will watch and see if the light comes back into your eyes.

.:A step down the wrong path is a step towards the darkness:.


End file.
